Pride and Competition
by alisonlynn
Summary: Remus and Severus. Two Words. Strip. Chess. Warning: Slash, semi-graphic ewness. RLSS. A/N- There's a revised version, too, and it's much improved. Please read that instead.


Pride and Competition, As Well As the Wonderful Things They Result In

"So, Lupin, are you ready to lose?" Severus sneered when he opened the door one Friday afternoon. Fridays were chess days.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Lose? If I wanted to lose, I'd play Ron. No, I'm here to beat you to just the right consistency for beetle wings in Dreamless Sleep potion."

Severus looked vaguely impressed that Remus actually knew what that consistency was, even as he glowered at the thought that Weasley was better than him. Any Weasley. At anything.

"So, how about we make it more interesting?" Remus asked in a rather uncharacteristically sultry tone.

"Interesting? Such as a wager? Oh please."

"Fine. Not a wager. That wasn't what I had in mind anyway. I was more in the mood for a variation upon the game I caught Mr. Weasley playing this past Tuesday."

"Weasley actually had an idea? Who'd have thought."

"Severus."

"So what is this 'interesting variation?"

Remus bit his lip. "Well…I don't know. I don't think you'd agree…it could be potentially embarrassing for you, particularly with your skill."

Severus bristled. "Oh? I am certain I'm more than up to the challenge."

Remus inwardly smirked. This was going just the way he'd hoped. "Well…you see, each time you lose a piece, you're forced to take off an article of clothing. There are two ways to lose: having your queen taken, or losing all your clothes."

Severus had to force the blood not to drain from his face, just as he had to force it not to go somewhere else. He also had to force himself not to bang his head against the wall in horror at having already agreed to this. "I assure you, if you mean to humiliate me, you will find yourself failing dismally," he warned, stalling as he tried to think of a way out of this. Then that infernal animal had to do the one thing that insured Severus had no way out.

"You don't have to play, Severus. I understand your wish for modesty, and knowing how you play, I certainly can't blame you. We can just play the way we always do."

Severus cursed silently. "I hope you wore multiple layers, Lupin."

Remus grinned, looking very like the wolf he was. "Oh, I won't need them."

The board was already set up, so the two sat down across from each other, glaring over the table, one playfully, one with true annoyance.

Remus lost a bishop ten minutes later, and with false grudging, removed his sweater, revealing a casual muggle shirt with a wolf on it.

Severus sneered.

A few moves later, despite the fact that he was protecting all his pieces with unusual care, he lost a pawn. Glaring in horror at the offending castle, he curled his fingers, stalling. When Remus opened his mouth to prompt him, however, the hands moved to his numerous buttons. His pride required it.

Remus was vaguely amused by Severus's dallying, just as he was incredibly amused by the thought of Severus playing Strip Chess to begin with. He himself had been hoping for, but not really counting on, this working. He had worn his favorite shirt and only one layer in anticipation.

Severus worked his way down the row of buttons, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, color that he finally couldn't hold back anymore, as he pulled the garment off his shoulders and lay it carefully on the back of the chair.

Remus licked his lips, wondering if Severus knew just how enticing it was to him, to watch the other man remove his robes so slowly. And, of course, if he knew just how delicious he was underneath, even with trousers and a black shirt to hide skin.

Severus sat back down, red filling his face, particularly noticeable against the paleness of his normal color.

Remus lost a knight to console him, and removed a shoe.

Then he lost a pawn, and took off his other shoe.

Severus lost a castle, and followed the werewolf's example, taking off a black shoe, to reveal a black sock. Remus thought he really needed some color.

Remus lost another bishop, and a sock. He wriggled his toes at Severus, who didn't laugh.

After a full glass of wine, Severus lost his other castle and a knight in two moves, and took off his other shoe, and one sock. Remus resisted staring at the first non-hand-or-face skin he had ever seen of Severus.

Two glasses of wine and twelve moves later, Severus pulled off his shirt, where it joined Remus' on the floor. He stared at Remus, drinking in the bare chest across from him, and daring Remus to insult his own.

Insulting Severus, however, was the last thing on Remus' mind. He licked his lips, and mentally punched the wolf to keep from doing something to Severus the man would no doubt _not _approve of. Severus was _perfect_. His skin was pale, yes, but beautiful. His muscles weren't the bulky kind, but they were there, under the surface of the skin, just enough to show. There was very little fat, barely enough to keep Severus from looking like a skeleton, but nothing a few good Remus-cooked meals couldn't fix. Yum.

An hour and another glass of wine and a shot of something stronger, and someone looking in would have seen something very strange indeed.

Severus Snape was sitting in front of a nearly empty chessboard, in his underwear. Remus Lupin, resident werewolf, stood across from him, with trousers half off.

He sat back down with a sigh. "You might well manage to beat me, Severus," he said, observing the board, "Unless you lose just one more piece."

"Or if you lose one more," Severus purred, "In which case victory is mine, and you go home disappointed."

"Oh, no," Remus smiled softly, "I've already gotten what I came for."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"I got to see you," he said quietly.

"See me?" Severus asked warily.

"Yes. See you. Without all this," he gestured to the various articles of clothing on the floor, "between us."

"What? But I'm- No. That…doesn't make- Why?"

"Severus," Remus started, eyes twinkling. "I _like_ you. A lot. Have since…a long time. And this was the only way I could think of to get what I wanted."

Severus' shoulders tensed. "What you wanted?"

"What I want."

"No. You misunderstand. What would that be?"

"You. Without all your insecurities and my lycanthropy between us." Remus' voice was husky, like he had a cold, or had been coughing. Or like he was staring at what he wanted most and couldn't believe his luck.

"But…why?"

"Because you're you. And the wolf…and me…we…well. The wolf wants me to take you right now, and never let you go, no matter whether you object or not. But I…I want you to want it. I want you to want to stay and never leave. I want to never have to force you. I want you to want me."

Looking back, Severus was pretty sure it was the alcohol that made him do it. He had a reasonably high tolerance, but you never knew.

He paused, debating, then stood up, walked, practically _prowled_, over to Remus, and stood there for a minute, a strange glint in his eyes, before his hands wound their way to the forbidden but irresistibly offered curve of Remus' backside. He pulled Remus against him, then, staring directly into the other man's startled eyes, pressed his lips to his.

He almost pulled back in shock at the sensation. He'd been kissed before, of course. He'd even gone farther. Not of his own choice, though, and the part of his mind that was still coherent wondered if that was what made the difference. Or if it was just Remus. But it was…it was…_wonderful_.

Remus' shocked eyes softened, and his arms founds their way into Severus' long, deliciously greasy and silky black hair. He held Severus' head there, gently, but with no room for argument. Severus was staying _right there_. And he found he didn't really mind.

Twin moans were released into each other's mouths, twin pants were breathed of the same air, twin stares bored into the other's eyes. Twin pairs of underwear were removed without losing any pieces.

Remus growled, kissing Severus with a wild abandon. It might have looked more like a wolf consuming its prey, if said prey wasn't fully and enthusiastically participating. "Mine," he panted, "Mate. My mate."

Severus moaned, "Yes - yours - and mine - ours - yes -"

"Yes -" Remus groaned. "Severus - wanted this - for so long - _oh…_"

Remus hadn't actually planned this. He _wanted _it, for sure. But he hadn't really expected Severus to even agreed to the modified chess game, much less be kissing him like this, naked. Much less be pushing him towards the bedroom.

Severus noticed where they were headed when the backs of his knees hit the foot of his bed. He supposed this was his cue to push Remus away, tell him to stop, he didn't want this. But he _did_.

He just knew he would regret it once the lust wore off.

Remus pushed Severus onto the bed, falling nearly on top of him. With great effort, he pushed the wolf far enough back to breath, "Severus, if this is too much, tell me now, because the wolf…I won't be able to…"

"_Now_," Severus ground out. "Now, you intolerable, sexy wolf."

Remus would have laughed, if he wasn't so delighted, and too busy biting at Severus' neck, feeling deliciously like a vampire, but loving that Severus seemed to enjoy it far more than a vampire's victims.

He was too far gone to remember an awful lot of what exactly went into preparing him, no pun intended, but Severus was aware of a pleasure far deeper than anything he'd felt with anyone else. Partly because there hadn't been an awful lot of pleasure then. It hadn't been rape, not quite, but close. This, though, _this_, felt like love-making.

Then Remus slid inside, and it was… "_Ohhh…_"

Remus was panting his name like a mantra, using a nickname he'd thought he never wanted to hear again, ever. But it was _so good_, nickname and all. "Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev-"

Severus moaned, writhing beneath him, "Lupin…Remus…Yes, Remus…REMUS!"

It stretched on, so wonderfully, and then it was over, but the pleasure didn't leave. It multiplied, tenfold, to almost unbearable levels, then exploded into a nice, calm, content, good feeling. Severus moaned, the feeling of Remus' harsh breathing on his neck almost enough to get him ready to do it again.

Finally, he gathered the strength to whisper, "Oh, Merlin, Remus, that was…Merlin."

Remus chuckled. "I know. Not in my wildest fantasies was mating like that. You're…my gosh, Severus, you're beautiful, did you know that?"

Severus snorted, and didn't dignify that with a response.

"No, you don't have to believe me, but you are. I'm glad…I'm glad the wolf chose you."

"Chose me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Severus. I've liked you for a very long time. But the wolf…Moony only chooses one mate. You can still turn me down, you always have that choice, but I don't. If Moony had chosen…Sirius, say, I wouldn't have had a choice. But I'm glad he chose you."

"So you and Sirius never…?"

"Me and Sirius? I'm sorry, Sev, but that's almost laughable. I can never mate with anyone the wolf doesn't chose. At least, never enjoy it. And Sirius…he swings the other way, if you take my meaning."

"What? I'm your…your first?" Severus whispered.

Remus blushed. "Yes. I'm not ashamed of my virginity, but…yeah."

Severus bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't have to say anything. No one was making him tell Remus one single word. "You're not exactly my first. I…some of the other Death Eaters…when I was a new initiate…the Dark Lord encouraged…um…you know. But I didn't exactly want to."

Remus looked slightly appalled. "They…you don't mean they…I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Startled, Severus replied, "No, no, that was…better than anything I've ever experienced. And besides, it's good to know that it isn't always…like that." He blushed. It was harder to talk about their 'mating' than he'd thought it would be. After actually doing it, being that intimate, why was speaking so difficult?

Remus moved from his position on the pillow next to Severus to wrap his arms around him. One tender kiss to his forehead, and Severus was incredibly confused. "I'm still sorry they did that to you."

He found to his surprise that the kiss didn't feel too bad. He also found that his forehead was more sensitive than he had previously thought.

Remus coughed. He had one more slightly awkward question to ask. "Um…Sev? Are you going to stick around, or have you decided this mate thing isn't what you want?"

Silence.

"Sev?"

"Severus?"

"Come on, even if you're going to tell me to get lost, can you please do it? You always said Gryffindors were impatient, and I'm beginning to believe you."

"Be quiet, I'm thinking."

Silence.

"Maybe we could try this. Just on a trial basis, but maybe…maybe you'll convince me to put up with you long term."

There was muffled gasping as Remus grabbed Severus into another kiss.

They didn't come out of the bedroom for quite some time.

And, of course, the chess game was forgotten, for the time being. Still, maybe they could start all over again some other day…see how long the clothes stayed on. After all, it _was_ strip chess.

A/N- Well, this is officially the first Snupin I have ever written. It is also the first R rated scene I have ever written. Did it turn out ok? This is likely to be followed by an Mpreg, because I'm rather fond of those. And I have a few ready written scenes I want to use. *rubs hands together with evil smirk in place* This shall be fun. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think. I have very little self confidence. Thanks for reading!


End file.
